generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
European Continental Alliance
The European Continental Alliance, also referred to as Europe, the Alliance or simply ECA, is a military alliance between several European states. This faction has been playable faction since Rise of the Reds version 1.8 and focuses on formidable defenses, a variety of of artillery, and prototype systems. Lore Europe has long tried to stay relevant in the modern world. Following World War II, politics shifted away from the former colonial empires to the new superpowers of the United States and the Soviet Union, with Europe acting as the middle-man. When the USSR collapsed, the already established European Union expanded eastward to incorporate former Warsaw Pact members, much to the chagrin of the new Russian Federation. But the EU still remained under the influence, and as some would say the authority, of the United States. Eventually the EU leaders decided enough was enough and that being split apart as seperate political entities was not going to sustain them in the long term. They were already practically united by the Union, the European Economic Area and the Schengen Area, so plans were made to transform the Union into a de jure super-federation under a single sovereign entity, the Brussels-based central institutions. In secret plans were drawn, as polls showed this was not a popular plan. But the EU leaders did it anyway. The Treaty of Vienna was signed in 2023 that transformed the EU into a single country, and its former nations would over the years be reduced to mere rubber stamps representatives of the new regions in the country. The people of Europe were not happy. While rioting was rather common in modern Europe, it soon escalated out of proportion as people took to the streets, protesting the new oppressive regime. The European Domestic Security Directorate, created by the former German chancellor Juergen Burkhard, cracked down on the protestors in ways reminiscent of the Nazi SS. Several countries descended into civil war, regions broke away from the governments, and the entire British Isles left the Union years before after the Hope and Glory Party won the elections. Then the Global Liberation Army showed up in 2028. They wreaked the entire German infrastructure, ruined the European economy and put a scar on the western world that would last forever. Thankfully, the People's Republic of China showed up and drove the invaders away. In the chaos, the EU's opposition sealed the deal and overthrew many of the governments. The French Sixth Republic was declared, the Dutch royal family took control of the Netherlands, the German four-party 'Europakoalition' was arrested by the Bundeswehr, and the European Union was all but dead. To help rebuild Europe after the insurrection, China strongarmed a transcontinental hegemony called the Eurasian Unity League. The Europeans received billions of renminbi, which they spent on resources from the resurgent Russian Federation, now lead by one Nikolai Suvorov, greatly strengthening Russia's economy. The new European leadership decided that the Union was dead, but they couldn't go back to becoming bickering nation-states in a world of superpowers. Instead they proposed the creation of a multinational alliance, called the European Continental Alliance. It was finally founded in 2034, coinciding with the dissolution of the Unity League (the ECA naturally promised to repay their debt). The countries in Eastern Europe were snubbed by the ECA, blocked out by a 'concrete curtain' built by Willem van der Meer. Three years later the ECA took revenge on the GLA by initiating Operation 'Nemesis', invading and liberating North Africa from their clutches. This kickstarted the African Resource Rush that saw the continent chalked up and occupied by foreign powers in a race to control the last rare earth deposits on the planet. The GLA retreated to Central Africa, where they launched several attacks on Russian outposts in Sudan. Russia was forced to retreat, blaming it on the Europeans who failed to come to assistance when one of their generals promised to. In 2039 the European Space Agency launched the first Solaris satellite into orbit, powering up their first Solar Reactor in Spain. This bypassed the ECA's necessity to import fuel and raw materials from Russia to power their cities, as one Solar Reactor could power an entire country on its own. This triggered a slight economic crisis in Russia, and in 2044 they suffered one of the driest and warmest summers in history, losing many crops to wildfires. Suvorov outright blamed the ECA for using the Solaris technology as a weapon, and hostilities between the two superpowers intensified. In mid-2045 however, Russia could strain itself no longer and declared war on the European Continental Alliance. The Russian forces, spearheaded by Generals Aleksandr, Orlov and Zhukov, drove through Poland, Germany, Scandinavia, getting slightly bogged down in the Be-Ne-Lux countries, failed an invasion of England repelld by General Charles Cutting, and made it halfway through France before a nuclear attack put their advance to a halt. Now, with the United States backing them, the ECA are ready to drive the remaining Russians out of Europe for good. Assessment The ECA is a very defensive oriented faction, bearing some of the most sophisticated equipment in the entire war. While toe to toe with USA armies the ECA has met much difficulty in the recent months with the Russian Federation and have become experts at defense. From fortifications to Weapon emplacements the European Union is not without its offensive capabilities. The ECA utilizes some of the best artillery systems and even sport some of the longest ranged weapons in the world. ECA forces can literally out range enemy forces with artillery and even pound them to the ground without even placing a soldiers foot in combat. The Europeans are excellent at holding ground, letting the enemy exhaust himself trying to break through their defenses, then mount a decisive counter-attack using powerful experimental weapon systems. What they lack in air assets, they compensate with unrivaled long range artillery and area denial weapons. ECA sub-factions include: *''Fire Support'', possesses a greater arsenal of artillery and close air support. *''Mechanized Assault'', fielding a combination of mobile infantry and fast vehicles. *''Royal Guard'', taking defensive capabilities to an extreme. 'Tactics' Bomb the enemy from far away... 'Counters' Nukes, lots and lots of nukes... Generals MTG Willem Pic.png|General Willem, Royal Guard|link=http://generalsrotr.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Guard_General_Willem MTG Charles Pic.png|General Charles, Fire Support|link=http://generalsrotr.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Support_General_Charles MTG Wolfgang Pic.png|General Wolfgang, Mechanized Assault|link=http://generalsrotr.wikia.com/wiki/Mechanized_Assault_General_Wolfgang Arsenal Upgrades Gallery 185Walls_ECA.jpg|Rise of the Reds 1.85 Wallpaper created by Comr4de. Ecasig1fn0.jpg|Forum signature Ecarank3wp9.jpg|Forum signature 800px-ECA Logo.png|Emblem Category:ECA Category:Factions